Silent Thoughts
by Angelic Lady
Summary: Silence is her new companion, because Caius took her hearing. Only one thought is constantly on her mind. ONE SHOT, short


I don't own Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Silent Thoughts**

It had been days since Jemma was taken away from her friends, the only ones she knows and trusts here. It feels so strange on this version of earth and now she is the slave of Caius. An egomaniacal Kree with cruel tendencies like no other villain she has faced together with her friends. Nobody before took something from her and only let a shell of her behind. Caius took her hearing and left silence.

It is always silent with only the occasional order, where she can hear something from him. That is not so much of a change from the silence, when she hears something. Most of the time there is silence or almost silence, because even though she can't hear any noises or voices or anything else that makes a sound. One thing she hears loud and clear now, her thoughts. They scream at her, while she does mindless tasks in the service of the Kree, like catering for his needs or anything else.

Jemma Simmons hates the silence, not because she can't hear, but because her thoughts don't stay silent. Thinking may be her only salvation of not going spare with this whole situation. But alone with her thoughts it is only slightly better. Especially for someone like her, who as a science person literally overthinks everything. Now there is only one thought on her mind, that keeps her up. Without the silence, she could have ignored that thoughts for longer times while awake and only hang on to it during sleeping. But of course, that is not, how the world works for her.

The one thought is Fitz, her lab partner, her best friend and lover. Her brain fires question after question: Why isn't he with them? Where is he? Will she see him again? Is there a way back to their home, to him? Is he working on the Problem? Of course, he is, she knows that, but the most important question is, will he find a solution in time? With every day of the continuing silence her hope is diminishing. She simply misses him, he is her constant companion, even if only in her thoughts. Like he is now, as she prepares the food on the table for Caius bidding contest for one of her best friends and she can't do a thing about Daisy being bid over by cruel man. She is helpless. After arranging the food in a presentable way, a mindless task to her, she looks out of the window into the endless universe.

The vortex in front of her gives her somehow a warm feeling. In that moment she feels like he is here, standing right beside her. A nice thought, the nicest one so far. She only ever thought about the negative ways in which this mess can or will go wrong. The warm feeling felt so much like him, it gives her hope, it gives her strength to keep going, to find a solution and she will. She promises herself in that moment, that she will find a way back to him and when she is at his side again, she will never let him go.

But for now, she must keep doing this mindless task to find a way out of this silence. Stupidity. With a sigh she turns around and for a moment her heart stops beating. Because at her side stands the very man that keeps her mind working. The man she vowed to never let go, only moments ago, after feeling his presence beside her and she knows that his warm feeling felt like him, because he really is here. Fitz never will give up and here is the prove for it.

She hopes that she hid her shock and happiness for seeing him well, because he isn't the only one, who was standing behind her. The man, who made her a slave and gave her the silence, is at her side as well and she knows that she can't give him, the love of her life, away to this monster. As soon as she sees Caius her posture changes and she hides it, as she glances to the floor. She has a role to play, even if she hates it, the devote servant and she will do it, because for now it is her only way out of here.

She doesn't know what they are talking about, but she can see Fitz is playing a role as well. She doesn't know which one, only that he on the contrary to her, knew she plays a role and he acts accordingly to it. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees him pointing at her, she doesn't know why, only that a moment later the silence is gone, replaced by noise, but most of all his voice. "Thank you."

"This one is quite extraordinary. In fact, she also traveled through time." I believe Fitz knows that asshole, Jemma thinks to herself. Not that she would ever speak such words out lout. But here in her own mind, she is the master. The silence taught her that her mind is her sanctuary, even if she can't shut up her thoughts. "with the destroyer of worlds. Which probably explains, her flawless complexion." Caius says and touches her cheek, something she doesn't like, but she only can move her head for a little further away.

"She is for sale." Fitz asks non-chalantly, but Jemma can see the fury in his eyes, simply because the Kree touched her.

"Not independently. She comes as a companion, because she is quite motivated to help the destroyer."

"Hmmm." Fitz starts. Jemma sees and feels his anger, but she can't let it show, so she only stands still and sends him her silent thoughts, that she will be with him soon. That they are unstoppable together, they always have been and always will be. "I find that the only motivation people really need is pain in his proper application." For a moment Jemma closes her eyes, because she hears that he is speaking form experience. But the pain Caius tries to inflict is different form the pain, Fitz probably felt. His pain was about losing her for the last decades. She knows that Fitz missed her probably as much as she did since she is here, but is was longer for him. After all it was only a blink of an eye for her.

A creepy smile starts on Caius face. A smile Jemma really wants to cut out of him with the knife she hid in her sleeve. She isn't a violent person, but some people don't deserve anything else. "A wonderful sentiment. I should have expected no less from a man with such an impressive reputation."

"Hmm." Fitz says, as if he is flattered by it and indicates his head in Jemma's direction.

"I need you to see, what has been reaped form todays harvest." Caius orders her.

For a moment Jemma stands still, looks form the corner of her eyes at Fitz, before she takes it as her que to leave. But not without leaving a message for the man she loves behind. It isn't much to others, but to her it is everything now, to feel him for a small, tiny fraction makes her happy. As she steps between Caius and Fitz, she intentionally brushes him with her side and holds in for a second, before she goes on.

This is the motivation she needs. Fitz is here and he made her hear again, at least for now. She will make the best of it and use it to her advantage, they need to find a way out of here. But she has the slight feeling that Fitz already has a plan in motion, but it always is a good idea to have a back-up plan. That is what she will do now, working on getting out of her to have a proper reunion with the man she loves. To kiss him, to tell him that she loves him and will never let him go again. The one thing this whole-time traveling mess taught her is, that time is precious and shouldn't be wasted. So, no more, but first let's get out of here.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Just a little story, that kept me awake after watching the episode and I couldn't resist to put my thoughts into writing. I hope you like it.**


End file.
